Dawn
by Aislyn Lyndsay
Summary: What happens directly following eclipse! M just in case :


Ok! This is the first creative writing project that I have done in YEARS!! I would like reviews, good and bad, so that I know if I should continue on with it. I will update about once a week, so let me know what you think!!!!

Disclaimer: I dont even own my car, let alone these characters!!!!!

* * *

BPOV

"Hey Bells, I thought you were going to be out for the day." Charlie said as Edward and I walked through the kitchen door.

"Well Dad, actually, we were going to be out, but we decided to come home to... talk to you about something." I was nervous; but having finally made a decision i was determined to see it through, quickly.

Edward, my new fiance, was standing next to me giving me support, as i fought to control my anxiety. Charlie was, as yet, unaware of my decision to marry Edward and i new he was not going to take the news with the congradulatory smile and hugs that had greeted us at Edward's house.

Charlie Swan looked very uncomfortable as he replied with. "Well Bells, spit it out then, the game is going to be on soon..." He was always abrupt when edward was here.

"Dad! Pease dont be rude, It will only take a few minutes and then, if you want, we will leave you be." I said with an exasperated sigh. He was going to make this difficult. Very difficult. "Dad, today... I... WE... Edward and I decided..." I stammered suddenly nervous and wishing that i had brought Jasper and his calming influence with me. I thoughtlessly pused my left hand through my hair while i gathered my thoughts.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WHAT IS ON YOUR FINGER?!" Charlie snarled.

Crap. "Well Dad, That is what we are here to talk about, actually. Edward.. proposed and I accepted..." I finished lamely. I looked at Charlie as his face slowly turned purple and he reached for words to shout.

"No. No, Isabella. I WONT stand for this, he nearly drove you crazy! You can't do it. I WONT ALLOW IT!." He started in a hoarse, desperate cry but finished in a near roar.

"DAD! Listen to me, PLEASE!" I had been on the verge of tears since he saw the 100 year old ring on my finger and they finally spilled over, but Charlie wasn't ready to let me talk yet. Frusteration, worry, desperation and anger flowed out of him in waves.

"NO BELLS, you can't do this, you are supposed to go to college and be YOUNG and free, not stuck to the side of some BOY who is going to RIP you heart out again and again! Yoour to young for this!! Your just mad at Jacob, give it some time, dont do anything rash! You dont need HIM." Charlie was pleading now, obviously he could see the determination in my eyes.

"Dad, I DO need him! He is the other half of my soul, and neither one of us could be happy without the other..." I was shamelessly pleading. I would use any emotional black mail necessary to help Charlie be OK with this. Our time together was much to short for us to be at odds. "Please Dad, I love you, and I know you just want ME to be happy and this is the ONLY way that its going to happen. Edward is my life, my everything. I AM, going to go to college and I am going t enjoy myself! I will have edward at my side and we will experiance it all. And i will be happy."

Charlie was silent. He stared back and forth from my face to Edward's. I wished that i had the ability to read minds like Edward did so that i could know what Charlie was thinking. So that I could know what to say to make this okay for Charlie. A futile hope until I become a vampire myself. Ofcourse, no one new what my special ability would be, and i was not sure that i would have one at all. I had been worse than ordinary my whole life before Edward. I was almost terminally clumsy and prone to dangerous situations. I had nearly been killed so many time in the last 18 months that i was sure that if i wasn't soon turned in to a vampire Edward was going to lock my in a pillow padded room to keep be safe from myself.

Apparently Edward was willing to try to diffuse the situation, " Charlie, I love her, and i promise you that i will never hurt her again. I will never stop feeling remorse for what my leaving did to Bella. I am so sorry that she went through that, that you saw her go through that, I can never apologise enough and i can only hope that we will have long enough lives to allow me to make it up to her. I will never stop trying to make it up to her." Edward's eyes were earnest and solemn as he spoke in his soft, musical voice. " I love her Charlie, I dont deserve her at all, but i do love her."

Charlie kept staring, he seemed to be at a lost for words. After a pregnant pause he said "Bella, please go to your room, me and Edward need to have a talk."

I was about to say no when edward took my face between his cold, hard hands and said, "Please, Bella?" I looked at my father, he was clearly upset, but not as angry as before.

"Ok... But if i hear any screaming I am coming right back down, got it?" I was addressing the room in general as i wasn't sure that i could take a verbal argument between two of the three most important men in my life. Esspecially because the third, Jacob Black, was lost to me forever.

* * *

EPOV

I watched Bella walk out of the room and listened to her climb the stairs walk down the hallway and shut the door before I turned around to face Charlie. He had known this was coming, had been in denial about it but was not going to fight as hard as Bella thoought against it. To be fair, since our adventure in italy several months ago I had been a perfect gentleman. We hadn't broken any rules, as far a charlie new that is, and he was beginning to warm up to me again lately. Well, warm up might be to strong a phrase, it was more like moving from an ice age into a blizzard. a small step in the right direction but still a long way from spring.  
"Why are the two of you doing this? Why so sudden? Is she pregnant?" Charlie was grasping at straws, he was hoping he could talk sense into me, was hoping he could intimidate me into backing out. It was not going to happen.

"No, Charlie, Bella is not pregnant. There is... no possiblity of that. We just love each other and we genuinely want to spend our lives together. I know i don't deserve her, but its what we want. Please understand. For Bella's sake?" I would play the role of undeserving since i truly felt that way to begin with. "She is every bit your daugther Charlie, she is stubburn, and proud and when she diecides something she goes for it all the way. She isn't going to back down. But, it will hurt her very deeply to have you upset with her."

"Edward... i just can't accept this. Wait, a year, 6 months... you are both young neither of you are 19 yet, there is time enough for marriage later." It was a valid argument. One that i had used with Bella time and time again, but i was npt going to show Charlie any weakness in the battle lines.

"We want this Charlie, and time isn't going to change it. I know what happened between you and Bella's mom, but this isn't the same thing. We will stay together, we will go to college together, and we will be happy. PLease believe that" I tried for the first time to dazzle Charlie. i wanted him to accept this so that Bella could be happy, and I would be ruthless to obtain my goal. I felt no shame when Charlie's eyes glazed over. "Charlie, it is what she want's and i never want her to be sad again, i can't let her be sad again. I will do whatever it takes to make her happy and if that is marriage... so be it."

Charlie gave a defeated sigh, "So be it."


End file.
